The present invention relates generally to a cable tie tool having a modular tool head, and more specifically, to such a tool head which may be detachably secured to the tool handle of the cable tie tool.
Cable ties are used to bundle or secure a group of articles such as electrical wires or cables. Cable ties of conventional construction include a cable tie head and an elongate strap extending therefrom. The strap is wrapped around a bundle of articles and thereafter inserted through a passage in the head. The head of the cable tie typically supports a locking element which extends into the head passage allowing the strap to be inserted through the passage but preventing retraction of the strap through the passage in the head. Two longitudinally separated portions of the strap are thereby secured to the head to define a loop for holding together the group of articles.
In use, the installer manually places the tie about the articles to be bundled, inserts the strap through the head passage and then manually tightens the tie about the bundle. Further tightening of the cable tie, which increases the tension in the strap thereof, may be provided by a cable tie tool.
One type of such a cable tie tool includes a housing which is generally pistol-shaped where the housing has a barrel into which the strap may be inserted for application of the tension. The housing has a grip which depends from the barrel. The tool includes a trigger mechanism having a trigger link located under the barrel and in front of the grip. The trigger link is elongate and in generally depending relation relative to the barrel such that, when the heel of the hand of a user is placed against the grip such that the fingers of the user's hand extend forwardly, the fingers may encircle the forward surface of the trigger link. Forcibly drawing the fingers toward the heel of the hand, i.e., squeezing the trigger link and grip, causes the trigger link to be displaced toward the grip. The trigger mechanism extends into the housing and is able to grasp the strap, and to apply the predetermined tension thereto in proportion to the drawing or squeezing force applied to the trigger link.
Cable tie tools are typically able to apply a specific range of tension forces to a cable tie where such a range is typically defined a minimum and maximum force. If the range of tension forces which a particular tool can apply does not include the force required by a particular cable tie, then a different tool would be normally be required for such a cable tie. Cable ties may be constructed in a wide variety of sizes which require an equally wide variety of force magnitudes to properly tension the cable ties. Because of the limitations in the range of forces any particular installation tool can apply to a cable tie, more than one installation tool would typically be required to apply proper tension forces to a wide variety of cable ties. Accordingly, if a wide variety of cable ties are to be used, more than one cable tie tool would normally be required.
The use of multiple cable tie tools has disadvantages. For example, having to carry the multiple tools is typically cumbersome. Also, having to switch from using one tool to another is normally a burden.